


All because of a tree

by CRMGrimmi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkwardness, Forgiveness, Gen, Lithuania forgives, Scars, Sudden appearance, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMGrimmi/pseuds/CRMGrimmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania is simply doing some gardening, when Russia pops up randomly.<br/>-Mod CRM</p>
            </blockquote>





	All because of a tree

Lithuania sighed as he kept on digging up the hole in his garden. He was planting a tree, in the middle of summer, and sweat had drenched his white t-shirt completely. He was sweating away in the unusually hot weather. Way too hot actually. That worried Lithuania a lot, because if it got any hotter, his country wouldn’t be very green anymore, but more of a burnt up brown. That wouldn’t be nice.

Lithuania leaned on his shovel, knee-deep in a hole. He needed to dig in really deep if he wanted the young tree to completely grow. He sighed, and stretched his sore shoulders before starting digging again. He doesn’t usually dig holes for young trees, but to be honest, he liked trees a lot, and like doing manual work more than paperwork. Even though the weather was to a scorching level for Lithuania, he had decided to plant his goddamn tree at three o’clock of the afternoon on a 31*C hot day. Not a great idea, but oh well. At least he had put sun cream on. 

Lithuania liked summer, don’t get him wrong. It was better than having a country that rained 90% of the time, like England, that’s for sure. ‘But still, it’s a little stupid of me to get sunburn because I wanted to plant a tree.’ Lithuania thought, not paying attention to a person approaching him. 

“Hello, Lithuania. What are you doing?” Lithuania felt the weather suddenly drop to minus 31*C all of a sudden. He gulped and turned to look at Russia. The tall man smiled innocently at him like he always did.

“R-Russia…u-u-um, I’m just digging a hole to plant a young tree.” Lithuania stuttered a little, feeling vulnerable. 

“In this weather? Isn’t it too hot?” The Russian asked him in a sort sweet sing-song voice. Lithuania gave him a crooked smile.

“Well…I guess it is a little silly of me.” He laughed nervously. Russia looked curiously at Lithuania, and he seemed to be observing the brunette intently. “W-What?”

“Your top is soaked through. Wouldn’t it be easier if you just took it off?” Russia asked. Lithuania stared with a disbelieving expression.

“No, I don’t need to. And anyway…you’re wearing your scarf.” Lithuania pointed out. Russia looked at his usual scarf, and Lithuania also realised that he was wearing his usual coat too. The tall country giggled.

“Nyet, I don’t feel the heat.” He answered. Lithuania raised his eyebrows but said nothing. “You’ve gotten quite bold since you gained your independence, da?” Russia asked. Lithuania flushed up, embarrassed. Russia giggled. “There’s nothing wrong with, Lithuania. It’s a good thing. Even though I still want you to come back to my house.”

“Sorry, I’ll pass the offer.” Lithuania smiled nervously. He stepped out of the hole, deciding to finish later, when Russia had gone. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Nyet, I just wanted company.” Russia smiled. “It’s very lonely ever since you all left, so I decided to come visit you, since you were always my favourite underling.” He chimed. Lithuania looked in surprised at the violet eyed man. That’s one of the first times Russia had ever said such things to him. He knew he had been his favourite, but had never been told that directly by Russia. Lithuania swallowed and smiled lightly.

“Let’s go inside, I’ll prepare drinks.” Lithuania proposed. ‘ARRRRRRRRRGH WHAT AM I DOING?! I’M INVITING THE PERSON THAT SCARES ME THE MOST INTO MY HOUSE!’ Lithuania mentally panicked, but didn’t show it. It was Russia’s turn to look surprised, but he smiled.

“Da, I’d like that.” He said, following Lithuania into his house. The green eyes man’s house wasn’t very big, but it was comfortable. Russia felt somehow welcomed by the aura of the house, and that made him feel very much out of place. Lithuania noticed this, and smiled. It was true; Russia had mostly been pushed away by the others, so this must be something new to Russia. The tall country stood in the middle of the living room, a very noticeable awkwardness filling the air. Lithuania shivered, but took a deep breath. 

“I-I don’t have any vodka, b-but is there anything you’d like to drink?” the brunette asked a little nervously. Russia smiled from where he stood. 

“Whatever you’re having is fine. But I don’t like sweet drinks too much.” He answered sweetly, and Lithuania nodded.

“You can sit down on the sofa if you want.” He said, and Russia nodded in turn, sitting down on the beige sofa. Lithuania swallowed, and disappeared into the kitchen. He filled a jug with water, and placed it onto a tray. He also put different drinks on the tray, generally fruit juices, but he also put milk on the tray. And just in case, he boiled some water.

He came back in the living room, and found it very strange to see Russia in his living room. He placed the tray on the table. “I usually drink juices, but if you’d rather have something else, please tell me.” He said smiled. Russia looked at Lithuania with a strange look.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” he asked suddenly. Lithuania’s eyes widened a little. He lowered them. 

“Why shouldn’t I be…? The war’s over now, so why should I treat you like an enemy?” Lithuania mumbled. “A-a-a-a-and anyway! You’re here as a person, not as Russia.” Russia’s eyes widened immensely at that, but he looked happy. 

“Hm…if you say so. Lithuania, what’s that? I can’t read your language.” Russia changed the subject, pointing to a bottle. 

“Ah, that’s multi vitamin juice. I made it myself.” The shorter country answered. Russia looked at it with interest. “W-Would you like some?” the silver haired man nodded. Lithuania poured some of the juice into a glass. Just half of the glass, so that Russia could try it. He passed it to him, and the taller country took a sip. “Is it OK?”

“Da, it is good.” Russia nodded, drinking the rest. Lithuania motioned to the bottle, and Russia seemed to accept more. Lithuania filled his glass this time. Russia drank some of it, and for a while they just stayed in silence, both drinking their drinks. Russia looked at the living room then back at Lithuania. “You have a very nice house. It’s very welcoming and…warm.” He commented. Lithuania smiled.

“Thank you.” He said. Russia nodded, and looked at Lithuania’s t-shirt.

“Why didn’t you take your t-shirt off outside? It was soaked through.” Russia asked. Lithuania gulped.

“I-I…I didn’t want get sunburned, that’s all.” Lithuania answered, smiling. Russia didn’t believe him, but nodded. “I’ll quickly take a shower, so please serve yourself to whatever you would like.” Lithuania said, standing up and walking out of the room. Russia finished his drink and very subtly and quietly, like he always does, he followed Lithuania. When Lithuania closed his bathroom door, Russia opened the door the tiniest bit, just enough for him to see Lithuania in the mirror. He stripped his t-shirt, and Russia’s eyes flew open.

The scars…There were scars criss-crossed over Lithuania’s back, and Russia knew each one of them. Before Lithuania could take his old jeans off, Russia had entered the bathroom, and touched Lithuania’s scars. The brunette jumped in surprise and spun round, looking horrified.

“R-R-R-R-R-Russia! Wh-wha-what..” He gasped backing away. Russia had a blank expression, if not, he was worried.

“Lithuania…I made those…didn’t I…?” He asked quietly. Lithuania gulped.

“Yes…you did…” he whispered. “I…I…I’m ashamed of them…It shows how weak I was…how I wasn’t able to protect my people…how I wasn’t able to protect Poland or anybody else…It represents the time when-”

“When you were under my power.” Russia said. Lithuania gulped, and lowered his head, leaning against the bathtub. He was ashamed of himself…how could this happen? 

“…I…” Lithuania let out a shaky breath and covered his eyes with his right hand. “No…it’s not like that…it’s because I under your power…it would probably have been the same under any over power…I was just too weak to do anything…” 

All time stop when Russia hugged Lithuania. 

Lithuania wasn’t expecting this at all. It wasn’t cold…it was…warm…

“Мне очень жаль…I’m sorry.” Russia muttered. “Not as a country…as a person…I am so sorry…” he hid his face into Lithuania’s shoulder. Lithuania wrapped his arm around Russia’s shoulders.

“It wasn’t your fault…you were just following your boss’ orders.” Lithuania whispered.

“When I’ll be older, and stronger, let’s become friends!”

“Why can’t we become friends now?”

“Because I can’t protect you.”

“I couldn’t protect you, Lithuania…” Russia said sadly.

“I couldn’t protect you either, mano brangusis Rusija*.” Lithuania whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a friendship thing, not really RusLiet…anyway!  
> *mano brangusis Rusija: my dear Russia  
> Also, I know the quotes from the time Russia and Lithuania met are wrong but whatever!


End file.
